Oceana Broadcasting System
Oceana Broadcasting System or OBS is a proposed state television and radio broadcaster for the Lovian state of Oceana. It was proposed on November 6, 2010, by MOTC and Oceana-expert Oos Wes Ilava. There are several bodies working together in the OBS which each represent their own part of the Oceana people in order to make the OBS attractive to all inhabitants of the state. The bodies are: * COB (Commercial Oceana Broadcaster): regulates commercials and teleshopping. * EOB (Elderly Oceana Broadcaster): creates programs aimed at the older people. * IOB (Informative Oceana Broadcaster): regulates neutral news, weather and sports and is involved with political programs. * LOB (Limburgish Oceana Broadcaster): creates programs aimed at the Limburgish community, which forms roughly 29% of all Oceana inhabitants. * PGOB (Progressive-Green Oceana Broadcaster): creates programs aimed at environmentalist and progressive inhabitants of Oceana. * RCOB (Roman-Catholic/Christian Oceana Broadcaster): creates programs aimed at the conservative Christian community, mostly Roman Catholic, of Oceana. * SOB (Slavic Oceana Broadcaster): creates programs aimed at the traditional Oceana inhabitant. The television has been be aired at November 15, 2010. The radio already made a few broadcasts aday before that date. Since November 27, television broadcasts of certain programs like for instance Oceana Late can be viewed nation-wide on the internet: Website: www.obs.lov. Radio Legend: R''' (repeat) and '''O (in Oceana). * 6.00-7.00: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 7.00-8.00: News, weather and sports: IOB. * 8.00-8.30: Financial news: IOB. * 8.30-9.00: Early in the morning: LOB/SOB. * 9.00-9.30: News and weather: IOB. * 9.30-11.30: Music: LOB/SOB. * 11.30-12.00: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 12.00-12.30: News and weather: IOB. * 12.30-15.00: Music: LOB/SOB. * 15.00-15.30: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 15.30-19.00: Music: LOB/SOB. * 19.00-20.00: News, weather and sports: IOB. * 20.00-21.00: Politics in Oceana: IOB/PGOB/RCOB * 21.00-21.30: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 21.30-22.00: Christian Time: RCOB. * 22.00-22.30: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 22.30-23.00: Music: LOB/SOB. * 23.00-23.30: News and weather: IOB R'. * ''23.30-24.00: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 0.00-6.00: Music: LOB/SOB. Television Legend: '''R (repeat) and O''' (in Oceana). * 5.00-7.00: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 7.00-8.00: News, weather and sports: IOB. * 8.00-8.30: Financial news: IOB. * 8.30-9.00: Getting up with Jean Haovelinx: LOB. * 9.00-9.30: News and weather: IOB. * 9.30-10.30: EOB's Braintrain: EOB. * 10.30-11.00: Touring thru Hurb: SOB. * 11.00-11.30: Mid g'm metse etaofel: EOB/LOB. * 11.30-12.00: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 12.00-12.30: News and weather: IOB. * 12.30-13.00: EOB's Tshai Can: EOB '''O. * 13.00-13.30: Thie Owet Times: EOB/SOB O'. * ''13.30-14.00: Live from the RCC Saint Urban: RCOB. * 14.00-14.30: News and weather: IOB '''R. * 14.30-15.00: Oshenna Nature: PGOB. * 15.00-15.30: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 15.30-16.00: News and weather: IOB. * 16.00-17.30: Children's hour: SOB/LOB. * 17.30-18.00: Limburgish Corner: LOB. * 18.00-19.00: News, weather and sports: IOB. * 19.00-19.30: Marc Hlinka's Talk Show: SOB. * 19.30-20.00: News and weather: IOB. * 20.00-20.30: RegioSoap: That Mouning Is O'Temon: SOB O'. * ''20.30-21.00: Oshenna Aktualni: SOB '''O. * 21.00-21.30: Politics in Oceana: IOB/PGOB/RCOB. * 21.30-22.00: Building Dreams: SOB. * 22.00-22.30: Daily Comedy: SOB. * 22.30-23.00: News and weather: IOB R. * 23.00-24.00: Commercial break for local companies: COB. * 0.00-5.00: Teleshopping: IOB/COB. Contact Address: * 6 Queen Amelia corridor, Drake Town Mall, 18 Vlackstreet, Drake Town, Hurbanova, Oceana. Category:Oceana Broadcasting System Category:Radio Category:Oceana